Kaela
Kaela was an elephant, who enjoyed building airplanes and sealing them. She is the protagonist in the 2012 book Kaela, Zach, and the Great Skyrace. Biography Early life For as long as she could remember, Kaela began building aircraft. When people asked for her services, she felt honored and charged less than usual. She longed to engage in sky games, but all her airplanes had to be sold. She was the only friend of Zach, a leopard and vegetarian. At one point, Kaela taught Zach how to operate the controls of a standard airplane. Great Skyrace Preparing the race After building two spare planes, Kaela realized it was Zach for whom she wished to race with. She told this to him via phone, and offered to find a prize. Zach, who initially loved the idea, remembered that the laws forbade carnivorous animals from playing sports with herbivores. In response, Kaela suggested that he disguise as an herbivore, which Zach agreed with. Afterwards, Kaela asked Daniel and asked him to judge. Daniel agreed, and Kaela told him of Zach's plan. He suggested to give up a strawberry house as a prize and Kaela agreed to give Zach possession of his plane if he won (she would sell it otherwise). Kaela was very excited, even having a laughing fit after hanging up and being unable to stand still. Playing with Zach The night before the race, Kaela played with Zach, who was clad in his male elephant suit. First, she refreshed his memory of the controls. Then she revealed that she had recruited Daniel as a judge. After spending time at the jungle gym, Zach showed Kaela a book about ordinary meat eaters and how to avoid them. As night had come, she showed Zach some constellations, to his delight. Suddenly, she checked her watch and said she would go home. When Zach expressed his disappointment, Kaela reminded him that they had a big day tomorrow. Zach agreed with that and Kaela returned home. Racing against Zach The next day, it was time for the Great Skyrace. Kaela flew to the racing area and landed next to Zach. He glared at her playfully, believing that defeat was unaffordable. Daniel walked up to the podium and gave the word. Both planes blasted off, weaving through the clouds. Kaela shot ahead of him, but Zach retaliated and bounced over her. Then she spun around him in turn. Before Zach could do the same, a series of escape pods suddenly passed them. Near the end of the race, both of them were tiring. Finally, Kaela gave way and Zach won the race, with Kaela reaching the finish line after. Aftermath Impressed, but disappointed, Kaela watched as the crowds cheered for her opponent. A swarm of birds flocked toward him and stacked him on their shoulders. Unfortunately, his elephant costume ripped, prompting the birds to arrest him. Kaela followed Zach, and in the courts, Kaela was interrogated along with Zach and the birds. The judge made an exception for Zach due to his herbivore status. Later, Kaela and Zach went to Zach's new strawberry house. During their conversation, Kaela expressed that she was sorry she lost, but she was happy for Zach, who agreed with her. Kaela told him she understood, but he had still won. Personality and traits Kaela was a kind and formal being. She was surprisingly mature and friendly, and appeared to be very grateful and easy to please. She was also a good sport. She believed differences were wonderful. Relationships Zach Zach was Kaela's best friend, and the first friend the former ever made. Appearances *''Kaela, Zach, and the Great Skyrace'' Category:Kaela, Zach, and the Great Sky Race characters Category:Characters Category:Elephants Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Pilots Category:D.I.T. characters Category:Collaborated characters